Severus, You've Got To Talk To Me!
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Songfic. Disclaimer: Dont own people or song. Events leading to the big Battle of Voldemort's death and all. Harry feels alone and rejected by Snape simply because he can't talk about the Death Eater torture he's seen. R


**Disclaimer: The song "You've got to talk to me" by Lee Ann Womak is not mine, nor is JKs characters.**

_How will I ever know what you're feelin'_

Harry scribbled pointless words on his paper, hoping to turn it in as his potion essay. Looking up at his lover for three months, he studied his appearance. Snape held a calm expressionless look on his face.

_How will I ever know what to do if you simply refuse to tell me what's goin' on inside of you_

"Are you okay?" A messy haired boy questioned. Severus had just gotten back from a Death Eaters meeting but refused to allow the teenager to know it. Stumbling on the bed, he held his cut arm, "It's nothing, Harry, don't worry." The boy frowned but bit his tongue for now.

_Have a little faith in me baby can't you see you've got to talk to me_

As the Potions teacher chugged down Fire whiskey, he failed to realize he was being watched. Harry slowly and creepily walked behind him. "Severus…why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

_How can I even know how to help you_

Severus took two steps out of the Forbidden forest and collapsed in his own blood puddle. Harry arrived a while later, panicking with guilt and fear. Picking up the unconscious teacher, he slowly but quickly walked to the hospital wing.

_How can I ever know what to say if every time your heart is hurtin' you turn from me and walk away_

"I'm fine, Potter." Severus turned and walked out the door to class. Harry sat in front of the fireplace, staring with wonder, depression, and shock. Closing his eyes while he put his head down, he sighed and felt a tear escape.

_Have a little faith in me baby can't you see you've got to talk to me_

As thunder roared beyond the walls, Harry grabbed Snape's shoulders and forced him to stay still. "I'm sick of this, Severus! I want to help you! I don't want to see you in pain like this! Why don't you tell me what's happened?" The Boy Who Lived heard his voice grow louder and louder.

_No you don't have to lie look into my eyes there's nothin' here but love for you_

Snape grabbed Harry's wrists and stared into his eyes, Lily's eyes. Searching for the truth in his mind, he found it rather quickly; it showed beautiful love that Harry held for one person, Severus Snape.

_You don't have to feel alone let me share the load there's nothin' more I'd rather do_

Caressing his face, Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus lightly on the lips. It was a brief yet loving sign of affection. The Ex-Death Eater felt his self restraint slip away like grains of sand in a tornado. "…I saw them kill a child, are you happy now?" Although there were traces of anger in his voice, it was obvious he was relieved to talk about it.

_I'm the one you can always turn to _

Harry hugged and held onto the Professor he loved so dearly. There was a side of him that was happy to finally have Severus talk to him, to tell him the truth instead of lies.

_I'm the one who will stand by your side_

As the Order moved on, Harry found himself holding Snape's hand with his friends watching. Severus tried to jerk away but that made Harry cling on tighter. Knowing they might not live through the Battle, they shared one last passionate kiss.

_My love for you is forever_

Harry awoke days later in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was the Dark Lord screaming in agony as he died. Sitting up quickly, regretting it with a headache, he looked to his side and smiled; Severus lay sleeping like an angel.

_You don't ever have to run away and hide_

Careful not to hurt him, the young Potter rested his arm around the sleeping teacher. Kissing his cheek, he wondered what kind of dream he was seeing...

_Have a little faith in me baby can't you see you've got to talk to me_

* * *

Songs by Lee Ann Womak "You've got to talk to me". It's a country song but her voice is so clear and pretty, she can hit high notes o: It's good. I hope this songfic was good...if not, oh well XD I got the idea out of my mind and onto paper...well onto a computer lol. Review!


End file.
